Cameron's Replacement
by KonstantineXIII
Summary: I love Camteen and this is my first shot at writing pretty much anything. When Cameron first meets Thirteen she's intrigued... But I wonder what Thirteen feels.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Allison Cameron was frustrated. She had been working in the Princeton Plainsborough Teaching Hospital Emergency Room for over 6 months, and had generally enjoyed it. But slowly, day after day, patient by patient, she was getting bored. Cameron wanted to help people. That was why she had become a doctor in the first place, a philosophy that sometimes had gotten lost in the chaotic dynamics that surrounded the diagnostics department and it's almost sadistic leader. But making sure people were taken care of was what drove Allison to wake up every morning. To work for 18 hours in a row, get 4 hours of sleep, and then do it again. But she was getting bored of the monotony. Every day more patients with the same things; frantic mothers whose children had stomach aches, teenagers who sprained an ankle, men with cuts and bruises. The terrifying pressure and excitement of a bus wrecking on the highway soon became normal.

It was early one morning when it became blatant. Down in the ER, Cameron had been leaning against the nurses desk and decided a large, steaming cup of coffee had her name of it and started walking down the hallway at a leisurely pace, enjoying the feeling of not having to worry about anything particularly life changing. A feeling she consciously noted she never had time to experience while employed under Gregory House. The ER was empty and her mind drifted to the groceries she needed for her night's dinner. Suddenly, she jumped as her tranquil train of thought was shattered as an entire crash cart literally crashed into a wall in front of her, clipping her on the hip and sending her sprawling to the ground.

Just as she collected her thoughts to wonder what had just happened, the answer rounded the corner.

"Oh goodness. Excuse me, random ER attendant, I didn't mean to... Oh! Doctor Cameron! That's so strange..." and turning as best he could on his heel, House limped away down the opposite corridor, leaving Cameron on the ground, open mouthed, holding her hip, staring after him.

Then, another sound could be heard. A much softer, gentler sort of murmur, still dry, but all the more pleasant to hear. "Good God, what kind of person does this?"

Allison twisted her head to meet the most breath taking set of eyes she'd ever seen. Steel gray, but soft blue and radiant green all in one. The eyes extended a slender hand to help the fallen doctor.

"House. That's the kind of person she does this." Noticing the lab coat Cameron added, "You'll get used to it."

"I'm not so sure about that. Earlier today, he fired an intern for only being a B cup." the woman said, "If I do survive, I'm not sure I'll want to."

Cameron nodded and straightened. As she did so, her side gave her a throbbing kick and sent her body into a spasm. The taller doctor automatically insisted that she take a look, just to be safe. Reluctantly, Cameron agreed. Taking the bumper carting crash cart, the brunette took out the necessary equipment. Trying to reduce the amount of awkwardness, the blonde started talking.

"My name's Allison Cameron, by the way. I used to work for House. I don't think I caught your name?"

"You can just call me Thirteen. Everyone else seems to think it fits." she said, gesturing the assigned number pinned underneath her lab coat and giving Cameron a slight smile.

Seeing the smile for the offer of friendship that it was, Cameron relaxed and laughed. They fell into a comfortable silence as Thirteen finished working.

"Alright that should about do it," Thirteen said. "Provided you don't plan on doing any construction work or dodging bullets, I think you have an excellent chance of survival."

Laughing out loud, Cameron thanked her and started back to the ER, her mind buzzing with the encounter she had just had with the beautiful young doctor. Why didn't she tell Cameron her real name? What was House's game? And why was she so fascinated by her?


	2. Chapter 2

*one week later*

Walking into the cafeteria, Cameron held her tray steadily at navel level, surveying the scene before her. Should she sit with all her ER attendants? No, too weird, she was their boss. With Cuddy and House? What, was she out of her mind? Chase, and the other 2 new male diagnosticians? While the Australian was good looking and charming in passing conversation, she didn't really feel comfortable sitting with him. Just when she was about to eat in the ER, she noticed Thirteen absorbed entirely in a patient file, alone, at the edge of the room. Curiosity taking the best of her, she decided to head over.

Thirteen heard the steps coming toward her, but the cafeteria was loud and she didn't think anything of it until the tell tale sound of the rude scrape of chair against ground signaled someone had joined her. Looking up, the shifting form of Allison Cameron met her gray eyes. "By all means, make yourself at home." Thirteen remarked. In return, Thirteen was rewarded with a large, genuine smile.

"Well I apologize for taking someone's seat, seeing as this table is so crowded." Cameron shot back. And as their 45 minute breaks continued Thirteen was surprised at how easily she found herself conversing with Allison Cameron. Not only was she smart and attractive, but she was funny, quick and witty. Almost a perfect intellectual match to Thirteen's dry humor and almost smart alec remarks. After a while had passed and Cameron had finally gotten herself collected after Thirteen had done a particularly accurate impression of House, they both finally looked around only to find the room almost completely empty.

"Oh my God!" they both chimed, then snickered at their harmonious cries. "Jinx. You owe me a Coke" called Cameron, as she started to almost sprint away.

Thirteen started off in the direction of House's dungeons while she turned over the conversation she just had with Cameron in her head. Pushing her way through the glass doors that made up the diagnosticians' office, she wove her way around the last remaining interns to find her seat next to Kutner. Looking up, she found all of them, including House staring at her. "What?"

"Well not to be blunt, Hot Girl Replacement, but you are A) really really hot. And B) you were smiling a couple of seconds ago. Smiling! I thought you would melt if you showed emotion. At least that's what it says in the book. I think there's something about water and a little dog too though."

"Well, I for one can control my libido," said Amber. "How about we continue with this case if you're all done wiping the drool off your chins over 13?"

Kutner leaned over to Thirteen. "Assuming she HAD a libido..."


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron found herself excited to go to lunch the next day. Unsure of the reason for the extra glance in the mirror on her way out of the ER that afternoon, she continued walking down the corridor and decided the elevator was too slow for her. After taking the stairs, she arrived at the cafeteria. Trying to be stealthy, she scanned the room for long brown hair bent over a stack of files. After finding no one matching Thirteen's description, she dropped her head in disappointment and continued to the line for coffee.

"Skipping lunch?" a voice asked in mock surprise. Cameron smiled. "I just thought that actually eating was for all the cool kids." She replied. Thirteen laughed behind her, causing Cameron to turn around and watch her beautiful smile play across a usually cynical face.

"Well what do you think about being a really cool kid and getting real coffee instead of the crappy stuff here? I actually hear Maureen drinks this coffee and she plays the tuba. Couldn't be caught dead drinking that if you want to be Homecoming Queen."

"What what I thinking? How could I even consider the geek coffee? Where are we going?" Cameron shot back playfully. Thirteen smiled mischievously. "Follow me." Came the ominous reply. Turning around and walking off, Thirteen didn't even look back to see if Cameron had followed her.

Though she was following her, Cameron found herself studying her fellow doctor's backside. I t was perfect, even covered in layers of clothes and a lab coat. She could tell; Thirteen took care of herself. Snapping out of it, she found herself thinking something along the lines of, "What the hell?" Shaking it off, she did wonder what was going on.

As they walked down the halls, Cameron finally caught up with Thirteen. "So now that we're out of House's earshot, what is your real name?"

Thirteen let out a short, melodic laugh. "What, you don't find my numerical identification satisfactory?"

"No it's not that," Cameron replied. "It's just that the last time I was really invested in something I called by number, I was playing roulette. And I lost."

"We'll maybe you'll win with me." Thirteen answered back with the raise of a slender brow. "But your chances are about the same... Now, we have arrived. The best coffee this side of Princeton Plainsborough."

Cameron examined her surroundings and found herself standing right in front of the double doors of the dean of medicine, Lisa Cuddy.

"Oh no. No no no. Cuddy will kill us if we mess with her stuff."

"Oh come on. She'll never notice. And even if she does, she'll automatically assume it was House pulling his usual bull." Thirteen said with a sly look blessing her beautiful features. Cameron felt her muscles relax, watching Thirteen enjoy herself so immensely. Sensing the war was almost won, the taller doctor turned her back, and pushed her way easily into the office. Cameron tiptoed her way inside after her.

Thirteen went straight to a drawer under her desk. "You've done this before haven't you?" She asked cynically.

The brunette looked up quickly and forced an expression of innocence. "Of course not. That would be wrong."

Cameron laughed out loud. They waited for the coffee to brew and talked about the latest case House had the "ducklings" working on. It finally came to serve the coffee and Thirteen stopped and tilted her paper cup to Cameron. "To House." She said.

"To House? I thought we were talking about the scale of his ass-ness on a regular day?"

The brunette laughed, revealing perfect teeth. "Agreed. But without him, we wouldn't be here. Both of us together, drinking illegal coffee in Lisa Cuddy's office. Even if the only reason I'm still here is to replace 'the hot doctor'." She ended in air quotes.

"You're right." Cameron said through the smile that was pasted to her face the entire time the younger doctor was talking. "Maybe I should walk up to him and give him a big hug for trying to run me over with a crash cart so I could look like a complete idiot to meet you."

Another laugh.

"Don't worry. That isn't the worst way I've ever seen a stooge of House's. 32 was hosed down in a chemical bath because House told the other interns she had come in contact with 'unknown substances'. She was wearing a white shirt and bra. The only 'substance' she had come into contact with, was a room full of testosterone."

By the time she had finished speaking, both doctors were laughing heavily and struggling not to spill their coffee. Suddenly, Thirteen immediately quieted and cocked her head to the door.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Cameron.

"Hear wha-" Allison trailed off. The sound of heels clicking on linoleum was coming toward the door. Cuddy was coming. Panicking, they turned and looked at each other. Then they whirled away from each other at the same moment. Thirteen grabbing Cameron's coffee and tossing both in the trash, Cameron scooping up the maker and shoving it in the drawer, and ending with both of them trying to hide under Cuddy's desk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so so so much for reviewing! And I know this is a short chapter, but I'm adding another one in a short while (I promise). **

Both are breathing hard, but trying to quiet themselves.

The sound of the handle clicking as it turns.

The two women stop breathing.

The squeak of the door opening.

Grey/green meets blue eyes.

The heels are muffled now as Cuddy walks across the floor. The footsteps stop for a moment .

Thirteen's face transforms in a split second to one of absolute eureka.

Cuddy's weary voice is heard, "Oh God, House. What now? I swear if- Oh!"

Thirteen had scooted out from under the desk and agile as a panther, softly moved herself to be crouched by the sofa. Cuddy's scare had come from Thirteen straightening up suddenly, seemingly from no where.

"Thirteen! I- I mean.. Dr. Hadley. You scared me..." an awkward silence ensued. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you on the floor in my office?"

Cameron sneaked her eye around the corner of the desk, to see Thirteen's normal face on. Odd, how she seemed to almost switch faces entirely from the laughing coffee sipping Thirteen of 30 seconds ago, to the cool eyed and mono-toned Dr. Hadley of now. It's as if she keeps masks in a box somewhere inside of her and puts on the one that she calls on. Now, she was stoic, beautiful, calm, and not at all a guilty coffee pilfering thief.

"Dr. Cuddy. I realize this does look a bit odd to you, but I'm here because House sent me. He wanted me to get carpet samples."

"Carpet samples?"

"Yes. It's our patient-" _Oh she is TOO good..._ thought Cameron, smiling a little. "He is suffering from Lycanthropy, and when he thought he was turning into an animal, he came to your office. House thought it would be a good idea to take samples and see if something was wrong with your carpet."

"Oh. Well in that case, go ahead with your samples and then get out of here as soon as you can. Until your tests are finished, I don't want anyone in here."

"I agree." Thirteen replied. And with that, Cuddy turned and left just as quickly as she had come. Thirteen looked around and waited for Cameron to surface. A few heartbeats... "Marco?" she called, amused.

"Polo." Cameron answered, standing up from behind the desk. "What?" she asked, on seeing Thirteen's expression. The way she was looking at her, for some reason made Cameron blush. "I just wanted to make sure she was gone."

Looking at each other for a moment, the full realization of how close they had become to getting caught finally settled in, and both doctors started to double over in laughter, hands over mouths, trying to muffle the outbursts.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry this took so long, and I'm so sorry it's so short! I do have an outline in my head for how this is going to go so it won't take as long as last time. This is just a little preview chapter! (:

*a few days later*

"Listen up class," came the patronizing voice of a man who cared about no one but his own ego. "Today, we are going to be studying..." he stopped and twirled his cane once around his fingers like a circus ringmaster, threw it up, and caught it simultaneously as though punctuating his next two words. ".. the brain!"

Kutner leaned in next to Thirteen. "Why do I have a feeling this is not actually about the brain? Either not at all, or he's going to cut one of our heads open."

"Because," came her reply. "It's House. So that means we're either going to end up drunk, arrested, dead, or fired."

"Or any combination of the four..." was Kutner's dark response, causing Thirteen to smile politely. And akin to a puppy, Thirteen could almost see his tail wagging as he saw her approval and immediately perked up.

"Something you'd like to share with the rest of the class, my stoic beauty?" interrupted House.

"What? Oh, no." said Thirteen.

"Actually, I was talking to Kutner. But thank you, for enlightening us all on how enormous your ego is. "

"Do we actually have a goal for this little get together, or are we just here to taunt Thirteen?" Said Amber rudely. "Because believe it or not, this is a hospital. And hospitals have patients. Who are supposed to have doctors."

"Why yes, more unattractive and uptight version of Thirteen, there is a point. As your next part of determining who is voted off of the island, you are all going to be part of an experiment studying the brain! Aren't you getting the fuzzies just thinking of it?" House said with a maniacal grin, and matching condescending nose scruntch.

"I don't understand. What exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Taub asked flatly.

"And for that, we go to the hat of destiny!" exclaimed House as he turned and grabbed a top hat sitting behind him that Thirteen hadn't noticed before. Peeking inside, he giggled and shook the hat, which made a sound like rustling papers. Which, as it turns out, is exactly what it was.

"Each of you are going to draw names out of this hat, and you must attain the underwear of that person. And to ensure you don't simply cheat, they all belong out of this department. Anyone who tells what's happening will be fired. Anyone who fails to complete the task will be fired. And anyone who complain will also be fired. In fact, anyone who thinks about complaining will be fired as well. Now, tiny one! You first." said House, directing his attention to Taub.

And one by one, they drew names from the hat. It was House's world. And they were living in it. When it came to Thirteen, there was only one thought in her mind. _Not__Cameron__, __not__Cameron__, __not__Cameron__. __If__there__is__a__God__, __it__will__not__be__Cameron__._ Pulling out a fortune cookie sized slip, she paused, steeling herself. Then, she unfolded the thin paper and read.

Robert Chase

Thirteen willed herself not to make an expression and quietly released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Robert Chase, where had she heard that name from? Maybe Cameron had mentioned him during a lunch break one day. Focusing her thoughts again, she turned her attention to her colleagues. Taub looked bored, Kutner looked confused and Amber looked... scared. _Whoa. _Thought Thirteen, _I would hate to be Amber. Who ever that is must be Satan himself. _

"So kiddies," House said. "Now that you have your prey in mind. Happy hunting!" And turned and hobbled through the glass doors, looking extremely pleased with himself, leaving the interns to look at each other curiously.

"Who'd you get?" Kutner asked Amber.

"I'm not telling you. There are probably camera's in this room. Who knows how House gets his information?" Was Amber's bitter reply.

"Well technically," Taub slyly reasoned. "He didn't actually say we couldn't talk to each other about it. Only people who don't know."

"Right," Amber said. "In that case... No." And she made her way to the door, pushed through it and headed to the elevator. Shrugging, Taub followed suit. The meeting was adjourned.

Thanks for reading! Please please please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! So here's Ch.6, i hope it's long enough haha. Just kind of furthers the plot a little bit. Please excuse any typos and please please pLeAsE PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p>"Doctor!.. uh.. Thirteen!"<p>

The tall brunette was walking toward the staff room in desperate need of coffee when she heard her name being called. She didn't have to turn to recognize the perpetually slightly confused voice of Doctor Kutner. The voice, coupled with the sound of awkward feet trotting on the linoleum floor, trying to catch her long strides.

"Hey, Thirteen," said Kutner when he finally gained pace. "I missed you in the patient's room. I was wondering about House's patient. Are we supposed to sit in on those consultations or are we supposed to focus on getting our person's underwear?"

"Well," said Thirteen as the pair arrived at the staff room, "In my experience, whichever is the most ridiculous and humiliating, do that one first." As she spoke, she walked deftly to the coffee maker with Kutner following behind her like a shadow.

"Great." Kutner said with a touch of sarcasm. "But I don't see how I'm supposed to get my person. Especially this late... Who do you have?" He finished with a strange tilt to his voice, watching Thirteen try to find a cup for her coffee.

"I'm not sure who he is," she said. When she couldn't find a cup, Kutner began searching with her. Finding one, he held it up proudly. Reaching to take it, he rejected her with many, "oh no, I'll get it"s. He then nodded for her to continue talking. "Uh. Yes. But his name is Robert Chase?"

"Doctor Chase?" Said Kutner with disbelief. "Are you kidding me? He's the head surgeon! And he's Australian and tall and blonde, and- and- well. You know, he's just um.." here he trailed off, catching sight of Thirteen's facial expression of surprise mixed with amusement. "He's just Dr. Chase." said Kutner feebly, ending with an awkward throat clear.

A few seconds passed in strange silence while Thirteen blew on her coffee, and Kutner leaned strangely against the sink in the staff room, having no apparent motivation to leave or break the silence. After Thirteen counted to 10, she finally broke the silence with a strained, "So.. who did you get from the draw?" And casually started to take a sip of coffee.

"I don't know. Doctor Allison Cameron?"

Thirteen almost spit out her coffee. Without even realizing it, her masked slipped slightly. Kutner observed her eyes grow a little wider, and her shoulders shake as she coughed on her inhaled liquid.

"Geez," Kutner said concerned, reaching out to her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah," Thirteen coughed out. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just fine." She waved his out stretched away. "Just uh, are you sure...uh. Never mind." Remembering who she was supposed to be, she cleared her throat and collected herself. "It's just that I..." and here she trailed off, a small smile growing on her face as she stared past Kutner's shoulder.

"Well hello there Doctor Thirteen," came a feminine voice from behind Kutner, making him jump.

* * *

><p>Spinning around, he was met by one of the prettiest women he had probably ever seen. She was blonde. But not in the trashy way that most women were. There was a keen glint in her eye that told him she was extremely intelligent, but with deep compassion. Unlike Thirteen, whose features could never be categorized as simply cute or pretty, but slyly gorgeous. Turning back again, he watched Thirteen's face closely. She kept her emotions masked, if there were any. But she had a strange look on her face and instead of straightening to attention, her face melted into a lazy smirk and she rolled her weight to rest one hip on the counter.<p>

Dr. Cameron could hardly handle her work. She had stayed up late combing patient files, signing charts and filling out paper work, and only stopped when she noticed the clock on her wall read a quarter past four. _Shit!_ She thought, and flew to her bed where she promptly passed out. Now that she was being forced to focus, she realized she had even forgotten to hail the God of Another Late Night, the coffee machine. Signaling to the head nurse she was leaving for her break, the woman nodded her head in acknowledgment and with that, Cameron left.

Walking down the sterile hallway towards the ER coffee station, she had a sudden urge to go to the diagnostics floor for coffee. Unsure of where she found the motivation, Cameron turned on her heel and started up the other way. As she walked, she found herself wondering where Doctor Thirteen might have been. After a few moments passed, she rounded the door frame and almost stopped in her tracks. The delicious smell of freshly brewed coffee emitted from from the room, where an even more delicious doctor was in the middle of a sentence. _Delicious?_ Cameron thought to herself, _Okay where exactly did that come from? _ Shaking it off, she stepped more into the room, trying to make eye contact with Thirteen. Another doctor was standing in between them, but the tall brunette finally locked eyes with Allison and stopped speaking, her mouth curving upwards in the most sensual smile.

Coming up from behind the doctor she didn't know, she reached for the coffee mugs and said casually, " Well hello there Doctor Thirteen."

The other doctor, not having heard her walking up from behind him, turned around. He had a wide, kind face. It was the face of a child, with puppyish features and deep, chocolate brown eyes that were currently wide, to match an open mouth.

"Doctor," said Thirteen with a smiling tilt to her voice, "What graces us with your presence? Did someone poison the ER's coffee?"

"No," Cameron replied cheekily. "I was just in the mood for something forbidden and figured this was the second best choice." Here she winked at Thirteen when she said the word "Second"

"Well if you're looking for forbidden, you've come to the right girl." Thirteen whipped back. "I can get you a plastic baggie full of crystal meth, a speedball, or..." she lowered her voice and pretended to look around seriously "Or... I could get you a cup of coffee... but you didn't hear it from me."

Cameron laughed out loud. Still laughing she said, "I think I'll take you up on the coffee."

"Well it's not exactly a rare drug, that coffee." Interjected Kutner with a nervous chuckle. Focusing her eyes on the Indian doctor, Cameron realized she had been completely ignoring him. Forcing a laugh at his lame attempt at a joke, she said, "I'm very sorry. Hi. I'm Allison Cameron. I work in the... hey are you alright?"

This strange, child looking doctor had drained of colour and his lips had drawn close together. His posture softened from his previously rigid stance, and he clumsily stuck out his hand and said, "Hi. Kutner. Is me. I'm Kutner. Uh. Doctor Kutner.. House is my boss. Thirteen is my.. co-working intern. We intern together... I'm an inter.. andd... i'm done talking now."

Shaking his hand, she stared at him for a second because he had taken a particular interest in the floor. When she had shaken it, she tried to pull her hand away only to find him still firmly attached. Looking up at Thirteen for help, she saw the younger doctor shaking with fits of laughter, a hand pressed to her mouth, almost crying this suppressed laughter. Glaring at the brunette, she tried unsuccessfully once more to politely get her hand back. This time giving Thirteen the true evil eye, the taller doctor finally got the message and interjected.

"Uh.. Doctor Kutner? I think Doctor Cameron will need her hand back sometime today."

Finally jerking out of his trance, he stammered an apology and mumbled something about needing to go home and get some rest. Turning, he practically ran past Cameron and out the door.

"Well that was..." Cameron began.

"Kutner." Thirteen said.

"I guess so." Laughed Cameron. Taking a sip of the coffee she thought of something, "And what the hell is a speedball?" Thirteen laughed once and shurgged. "I heard it from my dealer."

"So House is selling to the general public now?" quipped Cameron.

"No, only for his favourite toys." said Thirteen with a particularly loaded eyebrow arch. Cameron sympathized. "What's he got you working on this time? Has anyone been hosed down again?"

"Not yet." chuckled Thirteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE. I love love hearing your feedback and your opinions. Maybe i'll throw in some things you guys recommend! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY. Sorry I've kept you waiting so long! And to apologize, I wrote 3 chapters worth and then decided you all were so sweet with your reviews, I would give them to you all at once! Entirely Cadley goodness. Enjoyyy.**

Thirteen didn't know how long she had been talking to Cameron. But she noticed when she went to take a drink of her coffee, and it was ice cold. She finally put it down and decided she didn't care enough about her sleep, she probably wasn't going to be able to sleep anyways.

"- and that was when I realized, rubber ducks where not as soft as they seem when they're thrown at your head. I thought I had to have stitches. Buuut.. turns out-"

"-you're just a baby?" Thirteen interjected with a playful smirk.

Cameron laughed genuinely, then quickly tried to cover it up with a mock glare and eye roll. Out of curiosity, she checked her watch. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, her body immediately snapping upright with shock.

Startled, Thirteen recoiled and instinctively rocked forward with her arm out stretched toward Cameron. Realizing nothing was about to attack her, Thirteen relaxed and felt stupid for being so jumpy. Luckily, Cameron didn't notice her strange reaction, one Thirteen decided she would think about later. Instead, Cameron looked up and exclaimed, "It's half past eleven!"

Thirteen was astonished. How long had she been standing in the break room? Looking out the window, she realized it was pitch dark and her feet were aching. "Great. Well you could have told me that without the tone someone uses to yell 'bomb' in an airport."

The older doctor laughed. "You have no idea how excited I get about time though. It's so much fun..."

Thirteen arched her eyebrows and smiled slightly. A sort of, "humour-the-crazy-person" expression.

"Oh come on, that was a joke!" Cameron exclaimed, exasperated. Unable to hold it in any longer, Thirteen broke out in laughter, saving Cameron from the belief that Thirteen thought she was some insane woman with an apartment full of different kinds of clocks.

"I get it!" Thirteen said, after a few moments. "But I think we should both go home. Before we wind up making jokes about sun dials."

Cameron smiled and nodded heavily. She placed her coffee cup in the sink and held an arm out for Thirteen to lead the way to the woman's locker room. The taller doctor rolled her eyes and pretended to curtsy, forcing Cameron to laugh out loud. They kept talking as they walked. Later, if Thirteen was asked what they talked about, she wouldn't be able to recall. All she knew was that Allison Cameron was something more to her than someone she encountered around the office.

Walking to their cars together, all bundled up against the January cold, they fell into comfortable silence while they shivered against the cold. As they got closer the the lot, Cameron slowed down. Thirteen matched her pace and raised a questioning brow. Cameron's head was focused on her coat as she patted herself in various places. Finally, she locked eyes with Thirteen and said in a slow, serious monotone, "I think I locked my keys in my car."

Seriously resisting the urge to laugh, Thirteen asked which car was hers. Pointing, they both quickly walked to Cameron's car. And there, in between the coffee cup and arm rest, were Cameron's keys, winking silver in the light of the yellow florescent street lamp. "It's light they're mocking me." Cameron moaned, leaning her forehead against the driver's side door.

Thirteen grimaced and made a sympathetic noise at the back of her throat.

"Jesus, now what am I going to do?" The unfortunate ER head said quietly to herself. "I guess I'll just take a taxi to a hotel."

"Wait, what?" Thirteen said in almost sheer disbelief. "What are you talking about, a hotel?"

"Well I have to work tomorrow. And, I don't know. I have to stay somewhere. I think I'll just-"

"Stay with me."

Thirteen surprised herself. She was normally so hesitant to let people into her life, let alone into her house. Still, she found herself repeating, "Stay with me."

Why would she offer up her house? Then, she reasoned it out in her head at the same time as she was speaking, "It only makes sense. As someone who did _not_ lock their keys in, I could take you to your house. But then again, you probably have your house keys on your ring?" Seeing Cameron nod, she continued. "Of course you did. I mean, why would you catch a break? Anyways, just stay at my house and we can deal with it in the morning. Right now, I'm too tired to care. And seeing as you almost fell asleep as I was talking, you too."

"Hey! I did not fall asleep!"

"It was a prolonged blink." Thirteen said with a smile.

"Fine. And fine. I'll come with you. But I do have a condition." Cameron said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

_God, she's cute with that look on her face. _Thirteen thought._ And with her cheeks red from the cold, standing there in so many fragile layers and still making demands.. Kinda makes me wonder what's under all- Holy shit? What the hell is wrong with you? _Thirteen snapped out of her self talk in time to see Cameron staring at her with a particular expression. "Uh, what condition? Or do I even want to know? And before you tell me, may I point out that most people would accept the generosity and move on?"

"Well yes. But I'm not most people, now am I?" Cameron responded.

Thirteen laughed. "Fine. Make your demand. But just get in the car, I'm freezing."

Cameron obeyed without a word. They shivered in Thirteen's car for a moment before Thirteen started moving and Cameron initiated World Word Thirteen by turning on the radio.

When the car stopped moving, Cameron found herself in front of a shady looking building. But then again, that could be the fact that it was night time.

Facing back to Thirteen, the younger doctor saw the look on her face and laughed once. "It's not as scary as it looks. Really, every house here recycles and the roofs all have solar panels for the environment." Her cheeky grin was illuminated by the car's internal lights, casting a shadow over her curved lips and angled cheekbones. _Wow, she really is beautiful. Even with circles under her eyes, she still manages to look... sexy. _

"Okay, okay. Fine. Maybe we don't recycle. But it's not that bad, I swear." Thirteen's voice turned a little apologetic and Cameron realized she had taken her awed silence for discomfort. Trying to cover up she said, "No, I was just wondering how many apartments in your building has a drug dealer. I'm guessing a good 60%?"

Thirteen shivered and laughed genuinely. "C'mon, ya big baby. Let's go inside before I turn into a popsicle." Cameron smiled and followed her out of the car.

On their way up to her apartment, talking, Cameron was struck again by how easy it was to talk to Thirteen. Any subject that came up was one that provided good conversation for the both of them and no matter what, Thirteen managed to make it interesting.

"Okay. Here we are." Thirteen interrupted her train of thought, stopping in front of her door. Taking out her keys, she had a moment of hesitation and gave the blonde doctor a look of "sorry-about-this" that made Cameron wonder what was going on. Two heartbeats later, Thirteen put her key in the lock, kicked the door, jiggled the key, kicked the door again, turned the key, and pounded on the door twice. With an odd sucking sound, the door opened. The older woman's jaw dropped. Covering it up quickly she said, "What, no secret password?"

Almost with relief, Thirteen laughed and crossed her threshold. Walking a few steps she realized Cameron hadn't followed her. Turning with a quizzical look, she arched an eyebrow at the stranded doctor. _What now?_

Cameron's smirk was definite. "Don't tell me you forgot about my condition, Doctor?" _Oh shit! _Thirteen thought. _I totally forgot about her condition._ She rolled her eyes. "Okay. What's your condition?"

"My condition is that you have to tell me something."

"Really? I stopped playing truth or dare around age 14."

Cameron laughed. "It's not truth or dare. But if we get bored tonight, maybe it could make a comeback."

"So you _are _staying?" said Thirteen with a victorious smirk.

"No," Cameron said. _Shit! _"Maybe. It depends on your answer. So... are you going to answer my question, or should I call a cab?"

Thirteen hesitated. Well.. she'd already invited Cameron to her house. What more damage could she do to her badass reputation? "Sure. I'll play your game. What could the ER doctor want to know?"

"What is your first name?"

Thirteen blinked for a moment, shocked that the one thing Cameron would want to know about her was something as simple as her name. Then, she started to laugh. Huge, inhaling gasps of laughter. When she finally settled down, she made her face completely blank and walked the two steps back to Cameron. Sticking out her hand she said, "Hi. My name is Remy Hadley."

Cameron grinned and placed her hand in Thirteen's. _Finally! _"Hello Remy, I'm Allison Cameron. Thank you so much for inviting me into your home." Rolling her eyes, Thirteen grasped Cameron's hand in hers a little tighter and pulled the blonde into her apartment.

Laughing, Cameron stumbled into a surprisingly open and warmly decorated apartment. As she looked around, she noticed that it was well furnished with an entire wall devoted to a fireplace surrounded by shelf after shelf of books. She was a more than a little impressed. It was quite a contrast to the outside. _Hm, just like Thirteen... _Cameron thought mildly. Standing in the younger woman's home, breathing in a scent of the something rich that belonged especially to Thirteen, for some reason, Cameron felt perfectly at ease. Just, happy. She looked at Thirteen, to find the taller doctor looking directly at her. Cameron's eyes met Thirteen's complicated irises and found that for once, she had nothing to say to the mysterious doctor.

"Allison..." Thirteen began. And the blonde noticed a small thrill go through her as Thirteen's smooth but smoky baritone filled the room with her name. "Allison, I have something to say..."

Feeling a little panicked, Cameron tried to cover her emotions and said, "What is it, _Remy_?"

A smile tugged at Thirteen's lips as her eyes flicked to the ground and then back up to meet Allison's green eyes. "I have to tell you... I don't think you should sleep on my couch. It's really uncomfortable and you're kind of a baby. You should just take my bed and I'll take the couch. Really, it's the easiest way."

Now it was Cameron's turn to dissolve into shocked laughter. _Of all the ridiculous things! What sick sense of humor does she have that THIS is her idea of a joke? _After 20 solid seconds, Cameron responded, "You're out of your mind. I'm not taking your bed away from you. We can share. It's not a big deal. I'm exhausted. And so are you."

As if to prove her point, Thirteen had started to yawn while she was talking and immediately snapped her jaw shut. Remy rolled her eyes. "Fine" And started to walk off.

Once Thirteen moved, that was when they noticed it.

They were still holding hands.

**SO. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think? And absorb this Camteen while you can, it's about to get badddd. Hint hint... **


	8. Chapter 8

**HI. I know, I know, I know. I'm a terrible person for making my very kind readers wait so long, and I deserve to have my favourite pair of heels revoked. But I have good reason! Kinda. I went on a 2 month long trip to Rio. Which was amazing. I get back, and my girlfriend accidentally breaks my computer. So here I am, shiny new Mac, and a boatload of ideas. Hope you guys enjoy! **

_I can't believe I'm actually about to sleep in a fellow's house. One I barely know by the way. What if she's just some kind of beautiful psychopath? Oh my God, she's going to kill me in my sleep! Holy shit Cameron, what the hell is wrong with you? She's just being nice. Which she's not really known for... but - holy fuck I think I see her changing! _

-Bam!-

Allison's thoughts are rudely interrupted by a soft set of something hitting her in the face, followed by a small explosion of laughter from Thirteen.

"You can sleep in that if you'd like. I didn't think power suits were very comfortable, personally." The brunette chuckled, and strode back into the main part of her apartment to give the blonde some privacy.

Wondering how she had gotten to be such a perv, Cameron shuffled around into Thirteen's bedroom to change. Setting foot inside, she was shocked. Much like the rest of her house, Remy Hadley's room was nothing like Cameron expected.

Maybe something cold, small, and modest. Wrong. Taking her time in inspecting her surroundings, Thirteen's bedroom was easily bigger than Cameron's, with a wide open bed, window's around everything, and deep beautiful wood paneling on the walls. There were two nightstands on either side of a King- sized bed covered in light gray silk sheets.

But the main piece seemed to be on the other side of the room. Walking over and looking closer, Cameron found an old fashioned record player. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of prying analysis, the older woman quickly stripped and folded her clothes back in a neat pile, not really sure what to do with them.

"...wanted to join me in a little tra- HOLY SHIT!"

Cameron whirled around to glance at Thirteen, who had walked back into her room talking, and was just quick enough to grab the other woman's bed covers and yank them over herself while catching Thirteen's open mouth before the other woman turned away quickly.

Burning red and throwing on her borrowed clothes, Cameron tried to think about what had just happened. Thirteen had seen her in her underwear. _Thirteen _had seen her in her _underwear_.

Repeating this line in her head, she took a deep breath before walking out into the open kitchen to try and salvage what will probably be a cripplingly awkward night with the beautiful doctor. As soon as she spotted the younger woman standing at her kitchen counter, she made eye contact with her clear grey eyes. And what she saw in them shocked her, once again.

_Laughter_. Though nothing in her face gave her away, Remy Hadley was definitely amused at their predicament. And all of a sudden, the whole scenario was hilarious. It started with Cameron. She felt a smile on her face, unable to hide her merriment, getting funnier when Thirteen's slow, easy smile crawled up her face. And then like a dam bursting, the two women cracked up. For full minutes, the sound of laughter echoed in the apartment, the two women swept up in their own hysteria.

Finally, they calmed. Deep breathing like she had run a mile, Thirteen lifted a hand to her eye, wiping away the mist that had built up from laughing.

Still giggling, she decided to egg on the other doctor. With a smirk she said, "So, why were you standing around my room half naked again?"

"I was not!" Cameron flushed. What was she doing? " I was trying to.. to.."

".. to.. dress yourself?" Thirteen laughed boisterously.

"No!" The blonde defended lamely.

"Okay, okay. Fine." The other doctor concluded her teasing, mirth still clear in her eyes. "But you know, I'd still like a clear warning next time you decide to turn into a nudist in my own home."

"REMY!" Cameron fumed. Looking clearly peeved at the taller doctor's second break down of mirth, she waited a couple seconds before brusquely saying, "What did you want anyways?"

Composing herself, the brunette replied still chuckling, "Nothing. I'm just exhausted. I'm going to bed. If you want to parade around in your underwear for a few more minutes, fine by me."

Sweeping past the still miffed head of ER, she made her way to her bedroom with purposeful strides and audibly flopped on her bed.

"Maybe I will!" Cameron called out.

_Nice comeback._ The older doctor thought to herself sarcastically. Still thinking, Cameron was shocked to find that she wasn't the least bit uncomfortable with anything that had occurred tonight. Even with the incident by the door, Remy had chuckled lightly and dropped her hand, acting as if nothing had happened. It just felt... natural here with Remy. Hmm. _Remy._ A good name, she decided. Old fashioned, yes. But good.

Turning off the lights in the kitchen, she walked back to the open bedroom, also turning off that light. Unadjusted to the sudden dark, she slowly made her way to where she assumed the bed was. Feeling the edge with her foot she fell, exhausted, onto the bed to get some peaceful shut eye.

Or that's what she had thought.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"HOLY HELL!"

Both of these statements were screamed by the women synonymously as Cameron accidentally landed on top of the prone form of Thirteen.

Flipping over slightly, Cameron fell off of the taller doctor into open bed, flailing.

"Are you shitting me?" Thirteen scorned. "I am was too tired for this!"

Though she was genuinely agitated, Cameron could hear the amusement behind her voice. Flushing brilliantly, she was grateful for the dark. Still, she could almost feel Thirteen's glowing gray eyes stare at her.

"Oh come on you big baby," the blonde doctor impressed even herself with how calm she sounded. "Just go to sleep."

The brunette huffed next to her and lay flat on the bed.

_She's so cute when she's pissed_. Cameron thought tiredly before laying down. As soon as her head hit the most comfortable pillow known to mankind, she was out like a light.


	9. Chapter 9

_Never moving. Ever._ Allison Cameron thought to herself. And why would she? She had the silkiest of silks in between her skin and the mattress, golden sunlight perfectly hitting her face without blinding her, a bed so soft clouds would be jealous, and wrapped around her back, the delicious heat of Thirteen.

_Wait. WHAT WAS THAT?_

Snapping her eyes open, and careful not to jolt in her realization, Cameron carefully took stock of her surroundings. She was in Thirteen's bedroom. Yes. She was wearing Thirteen's clothes. Yes. She was in her bed. Yes. With her own arm cradling Thirteen's hand between her own. Yes. Spooning. Yes. Loving every second of it. Yes.

Cameron shocked even herself with her last realization, and didn't really want to dwell on it. Fortunately, or unfortunately, this was the moment that Thirteen chose to start stirring.

_Shit shit shit shit, she's waking up. What do I do? _

Making a panic decision, Cameron lay perfectly still and decided to let Thirteen deal with the situation they had apparently gotten themselves into.

The sheets rustle, and there's a stifled sort of moan in the back of Thirteen's throat that makes Cameron smile widely before quickly rechecking herself and falling back into her faux-relaxed state.

Thirteen shifts closer and nudges her nose closer into Cameron's hair, and heavily breathes in and out. Her whole body stiffens and her arm, draped over the older doctor's waist raises a fraction of an inch as if on instinct.

The quietest, "shit" is heard and if takes concentration not to smile a little. Slowly, as if not to wake Cameron, the brunette retracts her arm and starts moving away. Finally, after a few tense moments, Thirteen's feet are heard hitting the floor and padding quietly across the carpet. The soft sound of the door being opened and closed reaches Cameron's ears and she lets out a huge breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Rolling on her back, she stares at the ceiling.

Shaking off the creeping thoughts of, "_What the hell is going on?" _the blonde doctor sits up and rolls out of bed, making her way to the kitchen she had walked through the night before.

Remy Hadley is a morning person. This is the statement that Dr. Cameron was forced to come to upon entering the sizzling and smoking kitchen. Observing the doctor standing among a shiny mess of tomatoes, egg shells, and frying pans; Cameron couldn't help but smile at Thirteen mumbling to herself and working over a pan.

"Hey there," Cameron said, startling the younger doc out of her cooking- induced haze.

"Oh hey. Good morning." Thirteen said awkwardly.

Observing her slightly tense posture, she laughed. "Relax there, Rem. I'm not gonna bite."

The brunette laughed once, and shifted to one foot, and scratched her back, not really knowing what to do with herself.

Cameron tried again,"Hey, if you really think this is awkward, imagine if we had slept together. _That _would be tense."

That did the trick. Relaxing, the taller woman full out laughed, "Well if that were the case, we could even take it to the office and watch House wet himself with excitement."

"Oh Jesus, wouldn't that just be hilarious? Imagine the rumours that would go around!"

"Well they probably will anyways. I mean, your car is still in the lot and knowing House, he'll have secret cameras installed into the entire building just to monitor our lives. Be prepared to be interrogated." Here Thirteen fixed Cameron with a serious face which had the blonde cracking up.

After that, they fell into easy conversation about this and that, Cameron exclaiming in shock and delight over the food Thirteen had created out of thin air, chatting easily over clinking plates.

"Well I should probably get ready for my daily dose of abuse," the blonde doctor commented heavily, reluctant to the idea of leaving a comfortable atmosphere. Looking around slightly, she jolted upon finding the kitchen timer. "Oh shit! We've both got 30 minutes to get to the hospital!"

Thirteen's eyes widened, mirroring Cameron's 'Oh shit' expression.

Flying through the younger woman's apartment, through some act of a miracle, the two women found themselves ready and in Thirteen's car on time and jetting to Princeton Plainsborough.

"It's Goldenhar Syndrome."  
>"No, it's gotta be Hepatolintarticular Degeneration."<br>"House? Would you like to separate the children and just tell us who's right? I'm getting a migraine," Taub said exhaustively, looking from Kutner to Amber.  
>Said doctor paused in his consideration and sat up straight from his previously relaxed position with his feet on the glass conference table.<br>"Sure. Just as soon as Thirteen and Cameron explain to me why they both showed up late, Cameron's car never leaving the lot, and with her wearing clothes too long for her."  
>Cameron rolled her eyes while Thirteen didn't even look up from the folder in front of her.<br>"House, don't be ridiculous. It's Cameron!" Kutner stated with a slight edge of something to his voice.  
>"Precisely. Which is why I'm wary of her rebounding into Thirty-One's dirty, play it hard and fast lifestyle. Looking for a little company at night, Camie?" House inquired devilishly.<br>Cameron held back a scoff and deadpanned, "Yes House, yes. We are secretly sleeping with each other. We have been for the past two years, and are currently looking at sperm donors.

Her sarcasm scorned for a heartbeat before Thirteen chimed, "Just so you know, we were on time."

Cameron barely held back a huge grin at the brunette's dry comment and fixed House with a 'really?' look.

Without breaking eye contact with the blonde, House narrowed his eyes, "Amber. Do a victory lap, and on your way, break the bad news to the parents of our patient."

Amber, previously irritated to find that the conversation had once again turned to perving on Thirteen, brightened considerably and brisked out of the room. Kutner pouted and sat back in his chair. Taub, once again, looked bored and uninterested in his surroundings.

"All of you, go home. I'm tired of looking at all the joy. It's blinding." The crippled doctor barked out. "Be here bright and early tomorrow for our next thrilling case. And don't forget your current missions." He said, leveling a stare around at the occupants of the room.

As the doctors all got up to file out and leave, he shouted out, "Oh and Cameron, you might want to be the mommy. Your replacement over there has crappy DNA. You wouldn't want a little Camteen baby coming out with that. There might be a problem there."

Without missing a beat, Thirteen cut in for Dr. Cameron and replied cooly, "So far, I've had no problem coming at all."

"In spite of her crappy DNA," added the older doctor by her side.

Leaving everyone in the room to help each other pick their jaws up off of the floor, the women calmly walked out and around the corner.

As soon as they reached the end of the hallways and into the doctor's lounge, one look at each other and they both dissolved into heavy peals of laughter. Clutching at each other, and holding the counter to keep themselves upright, the two doctors desperately tried to settle down.

"Did you see House's face?" Thirteen tried to state through laughs.

"Are you kidding me? I was trying not to bust up at what _you_ said. That was pure genius!"

"'_In spite her crappy DNA?' _That was a cherry on top of the whole thing!"

Once again, the two women erupted into mirth. Only until an awkward -_ahem- _was heard, did they feel the need to silence themselves.

Standing awkwardly as ever, in the doorway, was Dr. Kutner.

"Uh. Uh h-hi." He stammered, intimidated by the twin stares of the two females. "Hi." he tried again, "I was just wondering if I could have a word with Thirteen. I-I mean, uh, Dr. Hadley."

"Certainly." Was the reply from the grey eyed doctor.

Leaving Cameron without a word, she stepped back out into the hallway, Kutner close on her heels.

Stopping and turning to look at the doe eyed man, she waited patiently for him to speak.

Deciding to come outright with it, Kutner drew a breath in and breathed out, "So, I need to ask a favour of you."

**R&R!**  
><strong>With Love, Konstantine<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

The brunette doctor stared at her dark-skinned coworker, waiting for him to grow the balls to actually get out whatever favour has him so worked up over. After taking a deep and steadying breath, Kutner squared his shoulders and started.

"So, I think it's safe to say that you and Dr. Cameron have been getting kind of close lately.." He trailed off. When Thirteen folded her arms and kept waiting, he continued, "I mean, you eat lunch with her, you actually laugh sometimes when you're around her, and, ya know, seem to... not scare the living daylights out of her."

Here, she arched an eyebrow that had the man backtracking to the point. "So I was just wondering if you would do me a favour with her. Because, I've hardly ever talked to her, and I can barely really make eye contact with her, and I think that maybe you and I could be considered friends-"

"Kutner!" Thirteen interrupted. "**What do you want**?"

Taking a moment to gauge her actual mood, the young man found no real hostility in her posture and face, and decided it was time to cut the shit and bite the bullet.

"Willyoupleasegetherunderwear formebecauseIamwaytooscaredt odoit," Kutner flowed out in one uneven breath.

"Okay, what?" Thirteen asked.

"Will you get Cameron's underwear for me?" Kutner questioned, this time a little bit pleading.

Thirteen blinked, trying to comprehend the audacity of this doughy and innocent intern. Just as she was about to open her mouth to try and tell him, what? No? Yes?, he spoke up with a desperate air.

"I'll get Chase's for you?! House told me the underwear is due next week and I can get Chase's!"

She raised both her eyebrows this time. That was something to consider. She had never really talked to Chase, only in polite passing or when he was needed for a consult. And the only way for her to get his underwear was either in a situation where his underwear was off or where she had to steal it. Both those options aren't terribly appealing to her, something no doubt House had done intentionally.

"Deal."

"Wait, what?"

_Wait, what?_ Thirteen surprised herself with her own reflex answer. As she tried to rationalize it in her own head, she spoke out loud to Kutner.

"It only makes sense that this is easier for the both of us." Kutner was nodding along. "One rule though: No telling anyone else, and especially not House."

Nodding emphatically, Kutner allowed himself a small victory smile. Feeling brave he dared to try his last goal.

"Since this is top secret business.." Thirteen rolled her eyes at his playful/serious tone. "Then it would only make sense to have a top secret way to communicate... Could uh, do you think-" The Indian man was losing steam, "Could I maybe, uhm. Get your number?"

Distracted, the brunette woman only nodded and rattled it off while Kutner struggled to get his phone programmed and listen at the same time.

"Alright, well I'm going to go back inside," Thirteen started. "Have a good rest of your day, Kutner."

Waving goodbye before he could protest or say anything else, she strode back inside the doctor's lounge.

"- be great. Yeah. Yeah. No, thank you so much. Okay, I'll be right there." Allison Cameron finished her phone call and turned to face the tall brunette that had walked in just as she was ending her conversation.

"Hey!" she said, upon Thirteen's entrance. "What did Kutner want? Your number?" Here she added a sly wink and a grin that made Thirteen scoff with laughter.

"Only in his sick, perverted drea- shit! I accidently gave him my number!?"

"You... accidently... gave him your number?" Cameron asked confused. Then her expression flashed to knowing and said, "Oh! You 'accidently' gave him your number. I gotcha. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your little crush on Kutner. Even though that is _so_ weird to think about..."

Cameron trailed off with a smile at seeing the death stare Thirteen was giving her. If her humour were any drier, Thirteen's glare would have set it on fire.

"ANYWAYS," Remy stressed, eager to get off the topic of what she and Kutner had just discussed. "What was the phone call about? You sounded more excited than a 9 year old at a petting zoo."

"Really? A 9 year old? Petting zoo? Really, Remy?"

The brunette only grinned and tilted her head, still expecting a response. Cameron huffed slightly while smiling and answered her, "It was this really shady car help company. They're going to break into my car for me and get my keys. Even though I think I could go downtown and get the same service without it costing me an arm and a leg. But this company is going to meet me right now."

"Hence the petting zoo voice, I'm guessing?"

"Correct."

"That's great. But honestly, why the Shady Brothers Inc.? They're probably going to totally rip you off. And the whole downtown thing? Probably less expensive, not counting the fact that you might have your stereo stolen by the end of the day but hey, what's life without a little improv?"

Cameron snorted and sent her a friendly glare.

"Fine, fine. Get ripped off, see if I care."

The two women chatted for a couple pleasant more moments before giving smiling goodbyes and parting ways.

Remy Hadley set her glass of red wine on the table right next to her comfy chair, propped her feet up, and opened her book. Finally, after running around for a week with House and his every whim on her tail, she was able to curl up next to the fire and relax.

**DIIIINGG, DOOOONGG**

Swearing under her breath and cursing whomever was at her door, she got up and padded to the front way and peeped through the hole. To her surprise, none other than Allison Cameron was at her door.

Turning the various bolts and kicking the appropriate places, the brunette resident swung the door in and opened her mouth to ask what was going on when the angry voice of Cameron cut her off.

"- BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THAT SELFISH,

"Cameron?"

"- EGOTISTICAL, PIG-HEADED-

"Allison?"

"MISOGYNISTIC, IDIOTIC-

"Allison..."

"FAUX-FACED, -

"ALLISON!"

"WHAT?"

Breathing hard, Cameron stopped what she was doing to noticed that she was currently being held by the elbows by the taller doctor. And there was something about the way her piercing grey eyes bore into her own, the warmth she could feel through Remy's fingertips and the electricity that swept between them both like a tide, something about all of these things led Cameron to relax so completely in Thirteen's presence that her frustration, anger, and agitation leaked out of her like a deflating balloon. Exhaustion hit her like a brick wall and it was all she could do to keep from falling over. Instead, Cameron did the next best thing.

Breaking eye contact from Thirteen, she gave into her deepest need of the moment and took the half step between her and the brunette, and wrapped her arms around the younger doctor, tucking her head under Remy's chin.

By strange reflex alone, the befuddled brunette automatically returned the embrace, holding the frustrated doctor close to her heart.

"Ally, it's okay. It's alright. Relax."

"Rem you don't understand-"

"Shhh. Allison. Shut up."

Complying, the hold was surprisingly warm for both parties. Both women relaxed into the other and let silence settle over the both of them, the fireplace crackling occasionally. At some point in time, neither was quite sure when, but they found themselves rocking slightly and slowly back and forth, eyes closed. A lover's embrace.

After an undetermined amount of time, Thirteen was the first to break the peaceful silence.

"Come on," she murmured lowly. "Come on Ally. Let's go to bed."

The relaxed blonde only nodded tiredly into her chest and allowed herself to be led slowly backwards into the warm room that held Thirteen's bed. Upon finally reaching her destination, the brunette wasn't quite sure what to do next. She would be lying to say she didn't want to kiss and protect the smaller woman in her arms, but she would certainly be damned if she took advantage of her.

"Ally," she chanted softly. "Ally..."

"Mmm... Rem." Stirring, the blonde opened her eyes and recognized where she was at. Pushing her night's previous occurrences to tomorrow to deal with, she pushed the woman still holding her backwards onto the massive, ridiculously comfortable bed.

Unlike the first time the two women landed on the bed, this was a soft falling. The doctors fell and complimented each other in the position they relaxed in. Cuddled, holding one another close.

The last thing Thirteen remembers was Cameron's intoxicating smell and feeling a small, delicate kiss to the hollow of her throat.

**R&R!**

**With Love, Konstantine. **


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to all the wonderful, beautiful people who are still reading and reviewing this fic. I know I'm downright terrible with updates and such, but I've got some time on my hands so I'll get better!**

**RECAP: The interns are supposed to steal a mystery person's underwear, and Allison came to Thirteen's apartment freaked out.**

Sunlight filtered through the window in Allison Cameron's bedroom, and woke her from one of the deepest and best sleeps of her immediately remembered life. Not opening her eyes yet, she took the time to revel in the feeling of warmth that spread through her body. Thank God she had gotten the thermostat in her apartment fixed. Sighing out quickly, Cameron breathed in deeply, snuggling further into her grey silk sheets. How she loved that smell of deepest jasmine, with honey and the freshest trace of- 

Holy shit. 

She knew that smell. It came with seductive eyes, a cocky smirk, a loaded eyebrow and wit as quick and sharp as a whip. It made her smile in preparation of smiling, it made her twitch with anticipation, it caused her stomach to form excited knots. She was definitely _not_ in her own apartment. That smell, it was also pervading every square inch of her brain and making it difficult to focus on the position she had gotten herself in. Again.

Literally, _position_, because Remy Hadley was once again wrapped around the slim waist of Cameron, breathing shallowly and rhythmically.

_I have no idea why this happens to me. Well, I guess nothing just _happened_, I sort of fell into her arms and... well... whatever. _

Deciding that since the last time worked so well, Cameron was going to let Thirteen wake up and take care of it. In the meantime, listening to the younger doctor breathe was relaxing enough to make it fly. Since when did she feel so comfortable laying in the arms of who she would easily call her best friend? Since when did the blonde doctor notice that she's always the most relaxed when around the grey eyed woman currently humming sleepily behind her? The answer would probably be in the same moment when Allison Cameron realized that she was attracted to the brunette doctor from two floors above her ER.

_Crap. _

Cameron stiffened. Stilled everything; blinking, breathing, the hypnotizing softness of the back of Thirteen's hand that she was drawing circles on... _-wait, what?- _Frustrated with herself, Cameron took a deep breath, and there was Remy's intoxicating mix of shampoo and perfume again. Releasing her drawn out breath and allowing herself to calm from the smell of her source of relaxation, the blonde settled. Mentally, and physically, she settled down. 

_Okay Allison, you like her. You _like _her. That's not weird right? I mean, you had that Indigo Girls phase in college, and who doesn't like Melissa Etheridge? But it's not weird. What do we do now? Act normal. Yeah, that's a good strategy. Act normal and try not to freak her out or let her know. BE. NORMAL. _

Now aware of her surroundings, she noticed that Thirteen's cycle of breathing had broken from the rhythmic slumber prior to the older doctor's self-discovery.

"Well, this is awkward." 

Thirteen's voice was deep and husky from sleep, and tickled the top of Cameron's head. After a beat, the brunette's voice sounded again, gentler, more teasing.

"I know you're awake, Allison Cameron." 

Unable to contain her laughter, the blonde shifted and twisted out of Thirteen's arms, feeling a small pang as she did so, but smiling at her amused and relaxed looking friend.

"Fine, I'm awake! But to be totally honest..." 

"What?"

Cameron watched the beautiful doctor focus her sharp eyes on her and lift an eyebrow at the smile that twitched across the blonde's face.

"It's just that I'm pretty sure this isn't the most awkward morning you've probably had with a hot blonde!" 

Mouth open and incredulous, Thirteen swiped at the blonde to swat her playfully, but the older doctor danced out of her way and launched herself off of the bed and through the french doors, out into the kitchen with Remy close behind.

Chasing each other with squeals and friendly yells, the taller doctor finally faked out Cameron from around her couch, wrapped an arm around the slim and strangely familiar waist, to bring her down to the ground. 

Smiling smugly down at the breathless ER head, Thirteen uttered a simple and final, "Ha. I win." 

Lifting herself and waltzing through to her kitchen, the brunette started trying to distract herself from the way Cameron's cheeks had been flushed and her blonde hair sprawled across her carpet. Flour, eggs, sugar, and an assortment of other ingredients were pulled from cabinets. 

When Allison arrived in the kitchen, to Remy's surprise, she was dressed in clothes very familiar. 

"Are those... my clothes?" 

"Oh. Yeah, I hope you don't mind. My other ones smell like tears, motor oil, and lots of wasted money." 

Remembering the disheveled state the blonde arrived at her apartment in the previous night, it was time to puzzle out what exactly had happened to the blonde after they had parted ways.

Leveling Cameron with a piercing stare, Thirteen watched her squirm a bit, knowing that she knew to explain her impromptu sleepover. 

"Rem, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... ya know..." 

"Allison. Save it. You know I'm here any time, right?" Thirteen sent the blonde doctor a look that made her stomach flip. 

A little shyly, the older woman smiled easily, and began to explain how after she had gotten back into her car, paid the company that got her car open, and returned to her apartment, she was met with horror. 

"My apartment is totally trashed. It's empty except for some clothes I hate, and the pictures on the walls. I have nothing. No work clothes, no kitchen appliances, no furniture... They even took the food, Rem! I have no food!" Anguished after rehashing the terrible and tragic predicament she found herself in, Cameron moved her now finished plate of pancakes aside and let her head fall into the granite countertop. 

Muffled by stone and misery, "The locks are broken, I have no bed... uhg! What am I gonna do, Rem?" 

Instantly, pity and sympathy washed through the younger, more fortunate doctor. As a reflex, she wrapped her arm around her friend and took a deep breath for the words she tried not to think about before uttering. 

"Stay with me." 

Just as the first time she uttered it, she froze with shock at herself. _What in the fuck? That is so presumptuous, we've only been friends for a couple weeks! What is she thinks I'm creepy and gay as fuck? Why in the hell would she just up and- _

"Really?" 

Blue eyes bore into her grey ones so full of hope and trust, how could she say no? Why would she even want to? 

"Of course, Ally."

**Thirteen POV**

"SO! My lovely, lovely, sad, clueless little ducklings. How are your assignments coming?" House's wicked grin crept across his face as he surveyed the group of white-coated interns surrounding the glass table. "As I'm sure Amber couldn't help but blab, they are all due next Monday, contrary to what Kutner has hallucinated." 

Hearing a gulp from Thirteen's other side, she carefully but forcefully stepped on a red converse sneaker under the table. 

Totally blowing the point of the covert warning, Kutner yelped and attracted the attention of everyone in the room. 

House narrowed his eyes at the dark-skinned man, roving through this facial features before apparently deciding that once again, Kutner was just an idiot. For fun though, "Something to add, jai ho?" 

"So racist..." Kutner muttered. "I mean, no! I'm perfect. Great actually...uhm.. Do we have a case?" 

Amber shared a look with Taub and rolled her eyes. Opening her mouth, she was prematurely cut off. 

"Before you speak, no. We have no case. No, you are not doctors. No, you may not leave.." Twirling his cane and pointing at Kutner, "No, you may not go get a donut." 

"Why are we here then?" Drawled Taub.

"That is precisely the question I ask that hot piece of ass that calls herself the Dean of Medicine everyday," House said jovially. "Now, you all get to ask yourselves the same question while staring at _my_ ass." 

Thirteen almost smiled. Almost. Almost because this could go one of two ways; House sends them on dumbass errands that has his interns trying to throw the other one under the bus the fastest.. _ Or_ all House's little ducklings are sent to the ER to help with rounds. 

And to the grey-eyed brunette, one of those options were far more appealing.


	12. Chapter 12

Thirteen nearly cried out of joy when the elevator dinged, signaling the intern's arrival to the ER floor. The rest of her meeting with House had been grating and uncomfortable, and it left her with an underlying feeling of _stress_ that just wouldn't go away.

Stepping out of the elevator, she restrained herself from breaking out into a jog. The slim doctor glanced at the wall clock, 11 pm on a Tuesday night. Because it would have been just too easy for her to actually practice medicine, House had sent his ducklings to the sub-basement for filling.

The brunette, finally freed, had immediately hit the elevator's up button with a little too much force and now found her self in her current situation- doing a strange pattern of walk that reminded itself to slow down.

_Fuck it._

Taking longer strides now, Thirteen reached the nurses' ER desk and looked around.

There, with her head bent down, reading glasses perched on her face, and long, silky blonde hair tied back, filling out a some paperwork a was off, was Allison Cameron. Thirteen looked on at her, and felt her muscles relax.

She knew her feelings toward the older woman were far past inappropriate for a workplace setting, and borderline creepy when thinking about her status as best friend. But it wasn't something she could help. Cameron was just so… great. Though they hadn't each other long, everything about her felt right when Cameron was with her. It was fluid, and easy.

The brunette shook her head, accepting the fact that her older, best friend, coworker, was off limits. It was just one of the burdens of being bisexual- crushing on unattainable straight girls.

_Hey, at least she's sleeping at your place tonight. _Remy thought dryly.

"Dr. Hadley!"

Looking around, Thirteen spotted the Dean of Medicine cruising towards her with a formidable stack of folders crammed with papers inside.

Heart sinking, and thinking about how cramped her hands were going to be, she watched Cuddy open her mouth,

"Dr. Hadley, I was wondering if you had time to- "

"Sorry Dr. Cuddy. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've already got Dr. Hadley here spoken for. It was a busy night in the ER."

Allison Cameron, in all her shiny, Head of ER glory, swoops in to save Remy's poor hands. Hands that the brunette would only be too happy to use to help repay-

"Oh! Well that's no problem at all! Carry on then, Dr. Cameron. Thank you Thirt, er, Dr. Hadley."

The curvaceous woman walked off in her too-high heels, leaving Thirteen to stare at Cameron in awe. The blonde smirked.

"You owe me. Big."

Thirteen laughed once, short.

"I don't owe you jack shit. I'm giving you half of my apartment."

Cameron laughed openly, causing some of the ER nurses to look over, curiously. Thirteen instantly wiped the easy going smile from her face.

Seeing, the blonde chuckled once more and more quietly changed subjects,

"Are you done for the day?"

Thirteen hummed.

"Yeah, House finally let us go. It was pure, unadulterated torture… Hey, weren't you supposed to be finished a couple hours ago?"

"Yes. And that sounds horrible, you can tell me all about it later. But I've only got a couple things to fill out and then I'm free."

Spinning back around to her previous task, she sat and got back to work. It wasn't until a couple minutes later, when she noticed that a tall brunette doctor was nowhere to be seen.

Disappointed and more than a little confused, she kept on working. After about 15 minutes, she flipped her folder closed with a satisfied sigh and returned it to the nurse's desk.

Wondering where a certain mysterious doctor had wandered off to, Cameron made her way to the staff lockers, then out to the parking lot, all the while getting increasingly worried.

A car suddenly stopped in front of her, and the passenger window rolled down. The blonde laughed at the sigh and feeling of relief that spread over her. She then had to stop herself from laughing more at the adorable look on Thirteen's face while the brunette held out a 24 hour deli sandwich and tea towards the exhausted ER doc.

"You are a god sent," Cameron exhaled heavily as she arranged herself in the car and eagerly unwrapped her first meal in 12 hours.

As Thirteen drove off to her apartment, she teased the older doctor about her voracious eating habits and the two fell into friendly and teasing banter. They eventually found themselves pulling into a parking structure and taking the stairs up to Thirteen's apartment, chatting amiably.

Just as Thirteen "put in the secret password" as Allison jovially called it, they both stepped over the doorframe and paused for a moment – now what?

"Well, welcome to your new home?" Remy started, and added more quietly, "I guess."

Never one to dwell on emotions or vulnerable moments, the tall brunette strode forward and started talking and thinking all at once.

"I guess we need to sort out some things, then huh? Okay, uhm.. Like.. your clothes? Yeah, that's a starting point. Then I guess where you put your clothes. Obviously, where you sleep, but where are you going to sleep? Do you sleep? You ARE the head of ER; you probably never have time- TIME! Shit, it's 11:30. God I'm tired and… What are you doing?"

Her rather lame ramble was cut off by her question directed at the blonde who had moved into her kitchen and was scribbling on a notepad on the counter.

"I'm making a list," came the diligent reply.

"A list?"

"Yes, a list. It's a sequence of objectives or things put into a particular order. You should have encountered a few of them in med school."

Rolling her yes but laughing, the tall doctor walked over to the older woman who had yet to look up at her.

"My, my a series of activities and objects! How exciting," her sarcasm was peppy and quick.

Impressed by how someone could make a snort sound attractive, Thirteen moved closer to look over the blonde's slim shoulder.

Detailed in almost excruciating steps that a three year old could follow, was the plan Cameron had for settling in and starting over within the confines of a new home. Clothes, books, music, bank account shut downs, codes for the banks, new credit cards, a grocery list, toiletries, and an assortment of other things were listed in near perfect small caps.

Looking extremely please with herself, Allison's smile immediately slid off of her face at the familiar sound of Thirteen trying to contain her laugher.

"What?" she exploded.

"Nothing! Nothing. Nothing what so ever…" the dark haired woman chortled. "Anyways, you forgot the most important things on your list."

The blonde frowned and looks over her list again, searching.

"I don't see anything missing.."

"What are you going to do about tonight?" smiled Thirteen.

"Tonight?" the blonde struck an adorably perplexed look.

Throwing her hands up in defeat at Allison's too perfect foresight, she decided to show mercy.

"Never mind. Tonight, you'll just use my clothes and toiletries and things. Tomorrow is Friday, and I'm 90% sure you have the day off. I'm not a stalker, House was complaining about it today and it gave me a migraine."

Allison laughed from her spot against the counter.

"So tomorrow, we'll go and do Ally's 12 Step Program," she finished with a slow and steady smile.

"Ha! You make it sound like I'm addicted to something," the blonde scorned.

Without thinking, the younger woman's cocky nature took over as she whipped back.

"Well, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Addicted to me," Remy added with a sly wink.

Instead of firing back as per usual, Allison did something extremely unexpected then. She blushed. And looked away!

_Oh holy shit… _ The taller woman blinked. What the hell was THAT? Wait. Wait wait wait. She blushed! You actually riled her up! Fuck, you must look like some sort of perving lesbian creep.

_Oh holy SHIT. _Cameron felt like having her libido surgically removed- was that even possible? - she just wanted to let the floor sallow her whole. It was only a harmless joking comment!

All of a sudden, it was too hot, and Thirteen was too close. She needed to make this look like she definitely WASN'T attracted to her new roommate.

Breaking the tension with a barely concealed nervous laugh, she jimmied out of the corner she had been backed into (literally) and danced out to the bedroom and thus, connected bathroom.

"I'm gonna get ready first, okay Rem?" Allison asked, happy her voice came out level yet a little high.

Quite the opposite, Thirteen leaned against the kitchen counter fully with a barely rasped out, "Yeah, okay."

Her mind going a mile a minute, the brunette doctor tried to think about everything that had just happened, from the start of the joke to the end of it, where Allison had disappeared behind that door. What did it mean? The Great Blush of 2009? Did it mean that she agreed? That she was angry? Sad?

_Don't be ridiculous; people don't blush because they're sad! Get a grip!_

Okay, if that wasn't it what was it. Have I been too obvious with my leering? She noticed and hates me.

_Again, with the ridiculous. You're thinking too much Rem. If you want to really know just do what you normally do!_

Right. What she normally does. And with that final thought, Remy Hadley shut up the voices in her logical mind and settles to make yet another reckless, not-thought-out-at-all, decision.

In the bathroom, the door shuts, and Allison Cameron slumps against it hard, breathing like she just ran the Boston Marathon. What in the HELL is wrong with her? Is the young doctor in the other room fun? Check. Beautiful? Double check. Are you attracted to her? Triple check. But since when has a) Cameron had so little control over herself, and b) Thirteen shown any interest in her like THAT?

The answer to A would revolve around when she had started hanging out with Remy Hadley, and the answer to B would be a devastating NEVER.

_Alright Allison Cameron, get your self together. She is just a friend. A friend who happens to be very attractive, but still a friend. She's offered you her home and you go and freak her out with your teenage-angst level of hormones._

Straightening up and leaning over the sink, the blonde woman studies herself in the mirror, willing calm and less blood to appear on her face.

Just when she feels serenity descend upon her, the bathroom door is thrown open by a cool, grey-eyed Thirteen.

"Wha-" Cameron tries.

But in two long, swift, and sure stride, the lean body of Remy Hadley presses the blonde doctor against the opposite wall and pins her there.

But after that, no one moved. Not a muscle was even flinched as the two women found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Feeling the curved outline of the two pressed against the one another, it was like time had stopped and the air had thickened until it sealed off from the two who were breathing hard and fast.

Allison was the first to crack. Her eyes, trained so intently on the storming grey, flickered to lips that looked so smooth she could barely contain herself.

As she looked on, Thirteen fought hard against the desire to draw closer to the older doctor's face. She fought hard, and she lost.

Just when the blonde thought she would die of thirst and a hunger all at once, those lips found her own.

Soft wasn't even the right word to describe Allison's lips. They felt perfect and right, gentle but steady. Remy let herself relax in a kiss that wiped her conscious clean and blew her mind at the same time.

Closing her eyes, she felt a silky satin heat slip past her parted lips. The two women pressed themselves closer together, hands finding hips and shoulder and hair. Their embraced lasted however long they pleased.

Finally, as if on a synchronized cue, they parted slightly for air. Leaning their foreheads against each other, the two breathed deeply for a moment, then opened their eyes.

A tidal wave of oceanic blue met the quiet rumbling thunders of a grey-eyed storm.

**R&R!**  
><strong>With Love, Konstantine<strong>


End file.
